


Brolesque

by Intrepid (Odddreamsofdoom)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Obscene Clothing, Probably eventual strip teases, Regret of life choices, tom appreciates how easy latts is for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddreamsofdoom/pseuds/Intrepid
Summary: "Mom and Dad sent me down some stuff, they're apparently converting the garage. Check it out."He grins, tugging down the hem of his singlet and his left nipple peaks out, stark and pink against the rest of his skin, a shade darker than the top he's wearing."What the hell is that?"Toms smile slips towards a frown and he purses his lips like he's just sucked on a sour apple skittle. "Its like my favourite top. Or it was, I've had it since I was seventeen. Chili Peppers." He says as he strokes over what must have once been a logo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this from my iPod so I apologize if the formatting is horrendous (I WILL fix it in the morning), I just had to get this out there or it was gonna sit in my notes for another few months.
> 
> I swear to god I'll actually finish my damn stories, hand on my gay little heart.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think, give me a nudge if there's a particular direction you'd like things to move in.

It all started with a singlet.

Mike gets back to the apartment from his run while the air is still morning brisk, it's 9 so he's not surprised to hear the clink of a plate in the kitchen before he actually sees Tom. He bypasses the kitchen on the way to the shower but stops and backs up when something catches his eye. Tom is just cutting his grilled cheese 'triangles, not rectangles Mike. We're not savages' and he's wearing a singlet.

He doesn't really have a better way to describe the scrap of cloth that hangs from Toms shoulders, fabric obviously ages old and seams ragged and when Tom turns around and spots Mike while munching his first mouthful of grilled cheese he lights up.

"Mmff,"

"'Sup?" Mike asks.

Tom hums again before leaning against the countertop, clears his throat "mom and dad sent me down some stuff, they're apparently converting the garage, check it out." He grins, tugging down the hem of his singlet and his left nipple peaks out, stark and pink against the rest of his skin, a shade darker than the top he's wearing.

"What the hell is that?" Toms smile slips towards a frown and he purses his lips like he's just sucked on a sour apple skittle. "Its like my favourite top, or it was. I've had it since i was seventeen. Chili Peppers." Strokes over what must have once resembled a logo. Mike flicks his eyes up when he realizes he's been squinting at it a little too long.

"That is *atrocious*. That thing's falling apart. I can see your *nipples*"

"I know, isn't it great?" He smirks, pulling the arm holes down so that they're both out and Mike

Mike tries not to swallow his tongue.

He stares Tom down until he takes another bite of his sandwich and heads down the hall. "Clothes like that are why I'm the hot one" he shouts back. "Ha, nobody says that!"

\----

Mike doesn't know exactly why but they've walked into a sex shop and some time between one minute and the next tom has suddenly appeared wearing a top made out of black fishnetting. It's fucking obscene.

"Feel." He pulls mikes hand to his chest and grazes it over the netting, "it's too small" he says and doesn't stop shifting the material even when tom gasps when it catches all scratchy on his nipple.

Mike just looks at tom and tilts his head.


End file.
